The Spellcasters' Prophecy
by Tiger-Cub684
Summary: On the night a mysterious girl arrives at the Castle, she brings with her a prophecy which will change the Kingdom's life forever. JaneXJester, RakeXPepper, SmithyXOC, GuntherXOC, DragonXOC
1. You Call That A Dragon?

_**A/N:**__** ok, people, this is my first ever JatD fic, so be nice!**_

_**Disclaimer: Jane and the Dragon belongs to…the person who wrote it and the shows creators. (sorry I don't know the names.) and Spyro The Dragon belongs to his respective creators!**_

* * *

**The Spellcaster's Prophesy**

Chapter 1 – You call _that_ a Dragon?

Jane took a deep breath and revelled in her excitement. She could feel the adrenalin building up as Dragon climbed higher and higher. Suddenly, he dived back down. She screamed in joy.

"How are you holding up there, Jane?" asked Dragon.

"Fantastically as always," she replied, "We had better head back to the castle soon."

"Tired already?"

"No, but I don't want to be late for my riding lesson with Sir Theodore."

"Riding? What, those short lived mules? Why would you need to ride _them_? You have me."

"I still need to know how to ride _the horses_. It's a requirement to be a knight."

"Alright then, if being a knight is so important to you," said Dragon, teasing, "We'll go back."

* * *

Back at the Castle, everyone was busy. It was exactly four years ago today that Jane had rescued Prince Cuthbert from Dragon. But it was not only the Prince's rescue that was celebrated. Today was also to celebrate the first ever alliance of the Kingdom of Kippernium with a Dragon, and also celebrating the acceptance of the first ever female Page. The King had declared that day a holiday and decreed that a great feast was to be held every year in honour of Jane and Dragon. And it was because of this celebration that Pepper was very busy, madly chopping and throwing ingredients into the large pots in the fireplace. So busy that she accidentally let a stray potato fly into the person standing in the doorway.

"Ah! Pepper, why are you throwing potatoes?" asked the newcomer.

"Rake? Oh, I'm so sorry. I was so busy cooking, that it slipped. Will you ever forgive me?" she asked.

"Always and forever." Said Rake.

Pepper blushed deeply. "Would you like to try the soup? It's pumpkin and carrot."

"I'd love to."

* * *

Meanwhile, several miles away, a horse and its rider travelled casually along the dirt road. The horse snickered.

"Come on Angel, not too far left to go," said a female voice. The cloaked rider gazed at her surroundings. Her saddlebag stirred. A young cat poked her head out from the bag.

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

"Almost. We should reach the Kingdom by nightfall," replied the girl.

Suddenly, a dot appeared in the sky. The girl watched with green eyes as the dot became larger and larger. As it got closer, she was able to recognise it.

"Spyro!" she greeted the dragon.

The small purple dragon glided down next to the horse and landed gracefully.

"Hey Sasha," he replied.

"What took you so long?"

"A pack of birds were following me. I had to detour into a valley to loose them."

"Firstly, its called a 'flock' of birds, and secondly, why were you so eager to loose them?"

"I didn't trust them, with their little red eyes. A little suspicious if you ask me."

Sasha sighed at her friend's foolishness.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, you've made it. We'll be there soon."

"Good. Hey, where's Kelly?"

Sasha looked around for her dog.

"I don't know," she responded.

Suddenly, the black and white dog jumped out of the bushes.

"Here I am. Did you miss me?"

"Heaps. Now, everyone stay close. We're almost there and I don't want anyone to get lost."

"Sure thing," replied the dragon.

"OK," said the dog.

"Wake me up when we get there," said the cat.

Angel just snickered, too tired to reply.

Sasha pulled her cloak around her tighter, to keep out the chill, and the five friends slowly continued down the dirt road.

* * *

The feast was going splendidly. Loud music could be heard from all the way into the guard towers, and the sound of laughter followed it. The guests were having a simply wonderful time. But Gunther wouldn't know anything about that because he was stationed on guard duty until midnight. He would be lucky if there was any pudding left by the time he would get to the party. Typical.

Gunther leaned sleepily against the tower. He was standing on top of the watchtower, looking to the east. As much as he liked to gloat to Jane that it was the most important job that was only given to the best, he knew as well as everyone that guard duty was one of the most boring, pointless, tedious and loathsome of all the possible duties. But he would show them. Maybe by doing his best, even at guard duty, he might get noticed and finally be given a better duty. One that didn't involve staying out late until the wee hours of the morning.

Gunther was just about to poke himself with the hilt of his sword, to wake himself up, when something moving out in the distance caught his attention. It was hard to see with the sun setting and the land getting darker by the second, but he could make out a dot slowly moving along the road, towards the castle. He watched it for several minutes as it got closer and closer. Soon enough, he could make out the shape of a horse and rider, along with two dog-sized animals along the side. It took a good ten minutes until Gunther could see exactly what was headed his way.

A cloaked figure on a black and white horse, with a black and white dog and another strange-looking dog. The strangers rode up to the big wooden gate and knocked.

"Hello?" called out a female voice.

Gunther stared curiously as the woman pulled back her hood to reveal long blonde hair.

"Is anyone there?" she asked. Gunther was briefly shocked. In all his time on guard duty, no one had ever come to the gates before. And he had never heard of anyone arriving at night. Wary, he shouted back; "What's your business?"

"I'm here to see the King," she replied.

Gunther quickly raced down the stairs and onto to the ground to open the gate. When he did he was surprised even more at the rider. The blonde girl hopped off her horse. She was tall; as tall as he was. A cat leaped out of the horse's saddlebags and onto her shoulders.

"Hi," she said.

"Um…hi," Gunther replied. Suddenly, his attention was caught by the two dogs, or at least what he thought were two dogs. One of the creatures was defiantly doglike; four legs, two ears, fur all over. Defiantly canine. But the same could not be said about the other. For starters, it was scaly, had horns and two large wings. And it snorted fire.

"What in the world?"

* * *

The King sat happily on his throne, overlooking the ball. The feast had been wonderful. Pepper was a fantastic cook. She had significantly improved over the years. The Queen sat patiently at his side. The celebration was an overall success. Suddenly, an exhausted Gunther ran into the room. The music stopped and everyone stared at the young man.

"Sire," he greeted.

"What is it Gunther?"

"A young woman and her animals have entered the grounds."

"How did she get in?" asked the King, alarmed.

"Oh, I let her in. She's here to see you."

"Well, tell her I'm busy. I'll see her in the morning."

"You might want to see her now, if you don't mind me suggesting Sire."

The King hesitantly got up. "This had better be important."

The King and Gunther exited the room. The music started again and the ball resumed.

Moments later, Gunther came running back into the room.

"Jane, the King requests you're company in addressing the newcomer."

* * *

In the well-lit room, a warm fire burned in the heath. Sasha sat, still in her riding cloak, with her cat still perched on her shoulder and her faithful dog lying at her feet. Spyro was seated on a chair next to her. And it was the young dragon who the king was staring at right now.

The large double doors opened and Jane and Gunther walked in.

"What is it your highness?" Jane asked.

"Ah, Jane. I would like you to meet…what was your name again?"

"Sasha."

"That's right. Sasha. Sasha, meet Jane."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance," said Jane.

"Same here," replied Sasha.

"And Jane, this is Spyro, a _dragon,_" said the King, putting emphasis on the word, dragon.

Jane looked at the young purple dragon.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Oh my."

"Hello? Shortlives? Jane, are you in there?" asked a voice from outside. Jane hurried over to the window to let Dragon into the matter.

"Dragon, this is Sasha, her…animals, and her friend Spyro. He's a dragon too!"

Dragon looked at Spyro. "What? You call _that_ a dragon?"

* * *

**Well, what did you think of my first chapter? Was it alright? Did I get the characters alright? Are you angry and now want to flame me? I hope you're not angry, cos I'm an optimist and I try to bring positiveness from everything I create. **

**Yep, this is a slight Cross-over fic with Spyro the Dragon, but only in the sense that he is one of the characters. And only becasue he is the most awesome little dragon there is, other than Dragon of course, and Saphira, but nither of them are small. lol!**

**If you did like my fic, or if you are an author of a fic that I have read and reviewed (hint), it would be wonderful if you left me a review on you're way out, because Reviews are awesome and are like little birthday presents of joy and happiness, except all year round. And I'm hoping there will be no flames, but if you must, please keep it constructive and not too offensive. **

**Also, just so you all know, this is definatly not ment to be a Mary-Sue fic. Sasha may seem like one, but it is not her intention to be one. **

**So, read and review, and I will see you all on chapter 2. **

**Have a fantastic day**

**Tiger-Cub684**


	2. Ancient Secrets

**A/n: Whoah, i didn't expect this many people to like my story. **

**TheLightningFlash: _thanks for the warning me about Spyro. i completely forgot about it at the time. And perhaps she is a Mary-Sue, but i don't believe in labels, and Sahsa is just as unique as a real person is. Also, thanks for the tips with keeping it in the time. I am new to this, but i till take your advice into account and try to improve. _**

**Elissa: _I'm glad you like the plot. i like it too. and thanks for the spelling correction. i was unsure if prophecy was spelt with a C or an S. _**

**JatDRox4eva: _i would say i've given heaps of critisism, but if you want to give me some, i can't stop you. And if it's helpful, i welcome it. Glad you like things so far, and don't worry, i'm working in some JaneXJester soon. maybe even a bit in this very chapter. _**

**MineandMineAlone: _Ok, i'll try and make Jane more in character. Thanks for picking that up. also happy you like the story, and my talking animals._ **

**discombobulated.shoe.: _I bet you still havn't been to the official site, like i told you to, yet have you? and don't talk to me about homework. we both know you're too busy procrastinating. At least the holidays are only a week away, so you can go then. and i'm telling you Jane and the Dragon is so NOT for five-year-olds. not completely anyways. _**

**SunRise19: _wow, your gonna read even if you don't know who Spyro is, AND if you think Sasha is a bit of a Mary-Sue? thats awesome, and i thank you. And Gunther will later make it clear why he acted the way he did._ **

**insanity-rocks147: _sorry if the characters are a bit confusing. yep, optimists are the best, although sometimes i fear i may be a bit to enthusiastic in my optemism. thanks for the encouragement. _**

**And to everyone, thanks so much for all your reviews. they are much appreciated. really. **

**and now to the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: Jane and the Dragon characters belong to the people who created them, as does Spyro, (but not all to the same people). I own Sasha, the talking animals and perhaps others...**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Ancient Secrets

The next day, Spyro and Dragon were busy flying around, doing aerial acrobatics. Spyro was happily filling Dragon in on everything he knew about dragons, the different kinds, the lores, the cultures, everything. And Dragon was soaking it all in like a sponge.

Meanwhile, below them, Sasha was talking with the young people.

Pepper and Rake were sitting next to each other, shamelessly flirting using only looks, while Jane and Jester were sitting on either of Sasha's sides. Smithy suddenly approached the group and sat down.

"Oh, Smithy, I don't believe that you've met Sasha yet. Sasha, this is Smithy, our blacksmith," Jane introduced.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," said Smithy

"Wonderful to meet you too. I trust my dear horse is being taken care of?"

"Yes, I am making it my first priority to make sure your mare is well looked after,."

"Great. I'd love to check in on her every once in a while. I've known Angel for many, many years and she has shown nothing but love, loyalty and persistence. Never have I met another horse yet who can run for days on end with little supplies and without complaining. She means a lot to me," Sasha batted her eyelids flirtatiously.

"You can come any time you wish," replied Smithy, blushing ever so slightly.

"Wonderful."

"So, Sasha, what brings you to our kingdom?" asked Jane

"Well, I heard about a sudden population drop in dragons, and so I've been sent to do what I can in helping the remaining Dragon in discovering what happened to the rest and to try and well…stop his kind from dying out."

"And how do you prepose to do that?" asked Jester

"Find him a mate. I've worked with many dragons before, many different types and sizes and if its one thing I know about, it's dragons. And Spyro wanted to come because he's always willing to help out a fellow Fire-breather."

"How will you find him a…mate?"

"Well, discovering out where all the other dragons disappeared to is a start. And then there is the prophesy. If it turns out to be true now, then I don't think it shall be long until Dragon's loneliness is gone. The poor lizard. I can't imagine what it would be like to go all your life thinking you're the last of your kind."

The group nodded in agreement, and Rake put his hand on Peppers'. She looked at him at blushed. Jane raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So, what's this prophesy?" asked Jester

"Well, its actually in Elfish, so I can't recite it exactly to you guys because you wouldn't understand a single word, but basically, it talks about three spellcasters coming to the _Kingdom of the last Fire-breather_, and helping to save them from a coming evil. Some other stuff is mentioned, but that's the gist of it."

"Oh, well, when are these spellcasters going to arrive? And what part has come true?" asked Jane

"Actually, one of them already has," Sasha replied

"Really? Who is it?" asked Jane

"Is it that new washing maid? Because I hear she's pretty enchanting. Haha!" said Jester

Jane scowled.

"Ahh…me, actually," Sasha replied.

"You? You're one of the spellcasters who's supposed to save us?" Jane was dumbstruck.

"Well, technically I'm a Guardian, but Spellcaster is just another word for Mage, or witch, which are all categories that I do fall under. I'm positive it's me. The prophesy goes into detail about the specific spellcasters," Sasha tried to explain.

"What does it say?" asked Jester

"Well, it says _the spellcaster the first is mightily powerful, and the leader of them all, but her stay is brief, and she will one day return to the place from whence she came_.

_Tall, brave and beautiful. She is untouchable and virtuous. And she will be the catalyst which decides the course of war and the fate of the Fire-Breathers_. That's what it roughly translates to. I don't mean to seem arrogant, but it does sound like me, and my boss confirmed it was."

"What does it say about the other spellcasters? It would be useful to know what to look for when they get here," said Jane

"Ok, it gets a little tricky to translate here, but it roughly says _The Spellcaster the second is kind and true. Her talents lie in the roots of mankind and she bears a hatchling who will bring salvation to the fire-breathers. Her craft is bested by no other and she will make her home in the Kingdom. _

_The Spellcaster the third has a nature opposing her femininity. She is strong and valiant and will prove her place among men. Skilled in the devious arts, she will prove hard to determine at first, but will become a powerful ally in time. _

_The three spellcasters will work together and when the sky glows red, the battle will turn and peace will remain while the Fire-breathers flourish. _

So, basically, when we find the other two mages and win the battle, all will be well."

"It's not very rhyming. Don't prophesy's usually rhyme?" asked Pepper

"Well, it does in Elfish, but I'm afraid the beauty and delicateness is lost in the translation."

"Who are we fighting? What's this about an evil? Does the king know?" asked Rake.

"Well, to answer your questions, I'm not sure yet, the evil is as its name suggests, evil and yes, I've already explained all this to the king."

"So what do we do now?" asked Smithy

"Well, for now we wait. The 'evil' won't attack until we've found the other spellcasters, so, all we have to do now is find them."

"How about we try not finding them? Does that mean the 'evil' won't attack?" asked Jester.

"I've lived though a lot of prophesies in my time and I doubt it would work. If we go out of our way to not find them, the 'evil' will attack us eventually anyway."

"Oh, so how do we find them?"

"We don't. They'll find us." replied Sasha.

* * *

Later, in the kitchens, Pepper was sitting at her table, talking to Jester, who had volunteered to cut up vegetables to help with the night's dinner.

"You know, all this talk about evil is quite distressing. I'm starting to really worry," said Pepper.

"Worrying about Rake eh?" Jester said cheekily. Pepper blushed.

"What makes you think something like that, Jester?"

"Oh don't give me that. It's incredibly obvious that you both have feelings for each other. So there is no point trying to deny it."

Pepper blushed even more. "Maybe not _that_ obvious…" she said quietly.

Jester paused. "Have you even _told_ him? Does he even _know_?"

"Well, you'd think he would, but, I don't think he does. And no, I haven't told him."

"What? He must be the most simpleton person in the kingdom! It's so obvious. It's not like either of you are very subtle, and why haven't you told him?"

"I guess I'm…afraid."

Jester was so frustrated, he was speechless. "Of what? It's been three years, you've seen the way he hangs on to your every word, and he follows you around like a sheep. If you do not tell him soon, I may scream."

"You really think I should?"

"I'll bet on my hat that he'll be too thrilled for words, but he will bestow his affections for you double-fold. Mark my words, go and tell him."

Pepper stood there.

"Now!" Jester shouted. _'This game has gone on long enough'_ he thought.

Filled with confidence, Pepper took off her apron and ran outside. She hurried off to the garden. As she got closer, she became nervous. Turning the corner, she saw him, standing among the tomatoes, his brown hair dirty from his chores, glowing in the setting sun. He was incredibly handsome. Pepper froze, all her confidence gone.

'_Come now Pepper, he's just over there. Remember that Jester said._'

Having regained some of her lost courage, Pepper took a deep breath and was about to step forward and approach Rake, when someone appeared.

Sasha walked up to Rake and started talking to him about something Pepper couldn't make out.

Pepper didn't like her body language. Everything about Sasha's expression and gestures told Pepper that she was flirting. Her eyes welling up in tears, Pepper ran back to the kitchens.

* * *

**Incase you think that last scene adds towards Sasha's convicion as a Mary-Sue, please hold you judgements until after the next chapter. there is a good explanation. **

**ok, perhaps the characters aren't exaclty incharacter, but i hav't seen an ep of JatD in ages. if you're an Aussie, and know when it's on, please tell me. it would be much appreciated. **

**thanks again to my wonderful reviewers (yes, thanks is my new fav word), and i hope you will also review once you're done here. all feedback, comments, corrections etc are greatly appreciated, so feel free to give your opinion. **

**if you want me to read your JatD fic, just say so in your review, and i'll get right on to it. **

**until next time, **

**see ya**

**_Tiger-Cub684_**


	3. Misunderstandings

**A/n: Oh yes, all i'm hearing these days is how much of a Mary Sue Sasha is. To those of you who have jumped to such conclusions so soon, consider this; can you look at a random stranger on the street and decide if she's a slut or a bookworm? No. Unless she happens to actully be a prostitute, in which case, I ask you to pick another ransom stranger. Mary Sue or not, surely that can be decided after we've established what kind of character she is other than the fact that she can talk to animals, stuns young watchmen by appearing in the middle of the night and is involved in a misunderstanding?**

**And to my wonderful reviewers (you know who you are!): Thanks for the help and advice. If you have a problem with my story (This includes everyone, not just my current reviewers), offer a way to fix it. Thats the most helpful thing anyone can do. **

**MineandMine Alone: yay, positive reinforcement! you rock!**

**JatDRox4eva: Ignorance is bliss, let me reassure you. Yay, another aussie! and yes, your work is fabulas (if i could spell that right). Thanks!**

**discombobulated.shoe.: i know it's not a word. i like making up word. do you have a problem with that, punk? you terrible procrastinator . What you need is a Priority Sorter Machine 3000. look for one on eBay.**

**Scarab Dynasty: i think i've already told you many times before, but thanks again for the helpful hints. Learning to improve my writing is why i write fanfiction, and people like you are helping me alot. **

**Thanks once again to all my wonderful, fantastic reviwers. I appreciate you all!**

**Now, on to the chapter...**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the JatD characters, or Spyro. Although i might do someday. yes, someday...)**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Misunderstandings. 

Sasha saw Rake working in his precious garden, tending the tomatoes. Deciding to seize this opportunity, she approached him.

"Hey Rake,"

Rake looked up. "Oh, hello Sasha. You seem very happy."

"That's because I am happy."

"And why is that?" Rake asked.

"I just got a letter from…a close friend. And it's made me happy."

"Oh, so you're being courted?"

"Well, not exactly,"

"Oh,"

"It's complicated."

"I see."

"OK, well, the thing is, I've liked him for such a long time, and we've become great friends, but…"

"But what?"

"I haven't got the courage to tell him."

"That you like him? Why not? I may not know you very well, but you hardly uncourageous."

"I have this…fear…of rejection. I mean, I don't even know if he likes me, and I'm still young. It's probably just hormones, making me all crazy. Sometimes being fifteen is bothersome." Sasha sighed.

"I know what you mean." Replied Rake

"Really? May I ask which fine lass has caught your attention?"

"Well – "

"It's Pepper, isn't it?" Sasha interrupted

"How did you know?"

"I've got a knack for seeing things that are incredibly obvious."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"To everyone except you and Pepper, yes, it is. So, when are you going to tell her?"

"Told her what?"

"Hello? That you fancy her. Are you paying attention to this conversation we're having?"

Rake was speechless.

"How do you expect to court her if you haven't even told her how you feel?"

"You can talk. What about this "close friend"?"

"It's different. I don't know where his affections lie. But you do."

"What? Who said that? I don't know for certain that she likes me."

"If you don't, you're as blind as a mole in the sun. You should go and tell her. Or is it typical for the girl to make the first move?"

"…I'm still not too sure…"

"Oh come on! It really frustrates me when two people who fancy each other are both to afraid to do anything. You're in an ideal situation, one which I defiantly envy, yet you do nothing."

"I guess you're right," Rake replied, slowly "It's just…"

"Do you have any more actual objections or are you just scared and making up excuses?"

"Scared and making up excuses, I guess."

"Alright then. Now that we have established that, when are you going to tell her?"

"Soon. Don't rush me. I don't want to ruin things." Rake looked distressed.

Sasha decided to give him a break. "Fine, as long as you are going to do something. You're only hurting yourself by doing nothing. Let's change the subject."

Rake looked relieved.

"Now, I know you're dying to ask me about Dragons. How would you like me to demonstrate the Dance of the Dragon's Mating Ritual. It's really quite hilarious."

"A dance? Ok, well let's see it."

So Sasha danced around strangely, at first only doing small motions. To any onlookers, it could easily pass for Human flirting. After about five minutes, wherein Sasha had moved on from small gestures to large leaps and acrobatics, she turned and faced him.

"If we were dragons, now we'd be the equivalent of being married. Dragons mate for life."

"Really? Fascinating. It's a good thing we're not dragons then." Sasha raised an eyebrow. "And by that, I don't mean that I wouldn't want to be - you're pretty – wait, you already have feelings for someone. Please don't hate me!"

Sasha laughed. "Don't worry about it Rakey boy, I just wanted to see you squirm."

Rake relaxed. "Oh, right. Ha ha, funny,"

"Sorry. Well, it was nice talking to you, but now I have to go and check in on my animals. They must miss me after a whole day,"

"OK, I shall see you later then."

"Alrighty. See ya at dinner." Sasha dismissed.

As he watched her walk away, Rake couldn't help but marvel at her strange language.

* * *

In the stable, Angel the black and white mare was munching on fresh hay, when her rider walked in.

"Hi guys, did you miss me?" Sasha asked

"Oh, you. Who are you again?" asked Angel

"Ha ha, very funny. But seriously, did Smithy settle you in alright? I was going to check, but the King had me tell him the whole story. It took a while."

A black, white and furry head poked out of a pile of hay. "What took you so long?" asked the dog. She bounded up to Sasha.

"Sorry Kelly, I should have come earlier." Said Sasha, bending down to pat her puppy. "Where's Tabby?"

"I was wondering when you would remember me." Said the tabby cat from the rafters.

She skilfully jumped down and landed on Sasha's shoulders.

"I'm sorry you guys had to sleep in the stable last night. I asked the King this morning and he said you could stay in my room from now on. Except you Angel, but I doubt you would like it there anyway. There isn't any hay."

"You don't hear me complaining, I like this place. It's warm, roomy, and there are other horses I can talk to. I think I'll stay here."

"As you wish," Sasha smiled.

"So, how was your first day?" asked Kelly

"It was alright. I kind of miss the people back home."

"Already?"

"Yes, already. Well, mainly one person in particular."

"Sasha, remember you must focus on the mission. Stop thinking about Josh!" Tabby interjected.

"Hey, I can't help it! And I am focused. Mostly."

"Well concentrate harder. The army should be ready to march with-in the next few months and will probably get here by the time Winter starts. It's already the middle of Summer! We can't afford to waste time!" Tabby argued.

"Fine! Concentrating. It shouldn't be too hard to track down the other spellcasters. One of them it supposed to be in the city already and the other one could arrive any time from a week ago to the middle of autumn. But I don't think she's here yet. No-one's mentioned it." Sasha replied.

"Maybe one of us should look around anyway, just to check." answered Tabby.

"Well, since you're volunteering…"

"Fine, I'll look around. But you and Kelly had better be on the look out for the other one. We can't waste any time. There is less than six months to prepare a whole army for war, and this kingdom has been in peace for decades! I'd be surprised if any of the soldiers even knows what sword is!"

"You know, for a cat, you're pretty uptight. What's the story?" asked Kelly

Tabby sighed. "If you must know…I forgot my catnip."

Sasha laughed. "Is that all? Don't worry Tabby, I'll get you some tomorrow. Now come on guys, let's go get some food."

* * *

**Yes, Cats like catnip. Not my cat though. But he doesn't even like fish. Some cat. lol. **

**I hope this chapter has put some of your minds at ease. And if it's any defence for Sasha, no she's not perfect. But, just like me, she's great at fakeing it. I should seriously consider acting with all my faking confidence and perfectness. I'd win a Golden Globe, I would. not really. **

**As I mentioned above, any help in making Sasha less Mary Sue-like would be appreciated. I'd hate to fall into the cliche, but with no previous knowlege of what a Mary Sue is, i'm doomed to fail alone. Only YOU have the power to help me. And all it takes is a simple click on the little button down in the corner. **

**And incase you were wondering, Sasha is more of a supporting character, or Catalyist, as I like to call her, rather than a thunder-hogging main character. It doesn't seem like it now, but I often think several chapters ahead, and it will become more apparent at least in the next one. **

**Thank you for your patience.**

**R&R**

**- Tiger-Cub684**


	4. Well, It's About Time!

**A/n: ok, just a few things first. Thanks to all my reviewers. You are all wonderful, fantastic people, and i hope you enjoy the rest of my fic as much as, or better then, you have this one. **

**Also, when i wrote this chapter, it fitted in with the story line so well, i couldn't't bring myself to change it, so forgive me if Sasha seems a bit Sueish or lime-light hogging. Or if the characters appear to be too OOC. It wasn't intentional. But what happens is quite important to my Grand Plan, so, i'm going to keep it the way it is, no matter how many complaints i get. Fanfiction is all about fun, after all. **

**But there are chapters which i didn't write several weeks ago; ones which will make this fic more like a respectable fanfiction rather than some crappy cliche something or other. Sorry, but, well, i like this chapter, and as the author, i can post whatever i like and hope someone out there doesn't think it's so bad. **

**And now, after saying all that, i hope you're not too deterred. Some cute fluff is assured. Well, it depends on your definition of fluff, but it's cute, whatever you might call it.**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Well, It's About Time

The dining hall was lively that night; filled with music, talking, laughter, and some of Jesters bad jokes. Sasha was the only one who found them funny, but only because the others had grown tired of story about the time the King lost his crown. Even if it _had_ later turned up in Prince Cutberts toy box.

"And then the King said, 'I hope you didn't take my royal sceptre too', and the Prince replied 'No, of course not. It didn't fit in my toy box!'"

Sasha laughed heartily. "Oh Jester, you are one of the funniest jesters I've ever met!"

"Well I'm glad _someone_ thinks so," Said Jester, glaring jokingly at his friends who were avoiding meeting his gaze.

"You know, Sasha, I was thinking about what you said before about the coming war," Said Gunther.

"What about it?"

"How are we supposed to fight? There are only two old knights, Jane and myself who have any fighting ability. And it's been years since the King has picked up a sword, and he's too peaceful to do so,"

"Are you telling me that there are only four people here qualified to fight?"

"Yes."

Sasha was shocked. '_So this is why I was sent here_.' She thought. "What about the towns people? Has anyone been training them?"

"Our town is small, and no-one had thought to train them for combat. We've had nothing but peace and harmony for years since the Long Siege," replied Jane,

"How has this place survived for so long?"

"I have no idea, but we fear it might not survive much longer anyway, regardless of a war. The Kingdom is broke. It's still only a matter of time until we completely run out of money and have to go to another near-by kingdom and start over,"

"So really, we might as well flee from this war now, while we still can. To stay would only be to put off the inevitable and risk our lives. And besides, I've always wanted to travel. We might find my family," Suggested Jester.

"Where are your family, Jester?"

"I'm not too sure. Last I heard, they were passing through the Emerald Isles. But that was several months ago. They're traveling performers,"

"Really? That must be nice for them,"

"Yes, but I wish they would come here now and then. I do miss my Mama and Papa."

Sasha paused. "Are you Italian, Jester?"

"Well, actually, yes. My family come from Rome. How did you know?"

"I'm part Italian. And not all cultures use the words Mama and Papa to refer to their parents. How long have you been living here?"

"I came to Kippernium when I was but seven years of age. But I guess some habits are hard to break,"

"I had no idea you were Roman," said Smithy.

"Nor did I," said Pepper and Jane, accidentally at the same time.

Jester shrugged. "None of you ever asked,"

"But back to the whole, Fleeing option; Wouldn't you all rather live here? I mean, it's such a nice place," said Sasha, bringing them back to the matter at hand.

"I _would_ hate to leave my garden. I've put so much love and care into it over the years. It's looking better than ever right now," said Rake.

"And I do not wish to move away from my family," replied Smithy,

"I don't think anyone would wish to leave their family behind," added Pepper.

Gunther muttered something inaudible under his breath.

"I'd think that the entire kingdom would be evacuated if we decided to flee, but I still say it would be better to stay and fight!" said Sasha.

"I agree. Only cowards would back down from an enemy. These people are threatening our way of lives! Are we to simply flee and move on? What of your pride!" Gunther exclaimed,

"You are right, Gunther and Sasha, we cannot just run away. We must stay and defend our homes and our Kingdom!" agreed Jane.

Everyone in the group cheered.

"But we still don't have the numbers to face an entire army," pointed out Jester.

"Oh," came the collective cry of the group.

"There is still time to train the able-bodied villagers. We could raise an army. Maybe even restore this place to the kind of glory it once had and deserves," suggested Sasha.

"How are we supposed to do that? The King is still in debt to my father, and we have no spare wealth that we can simply throw around," said Gunther.

"If we win this war, I imagine this place would become quite famous. It is no ordinary evil we face. And the fame would bring more people, and in turn, more wealth. So we stand to gain quite a lot if we are victorious. But for now, I don't see why we would need to spend the money. I doubt Sir Ivon or Sir Theodore would ask for extra wages to train more soldiers, and I daresay you or Jane would turn down an opportunity to help your King," Sasha replied.

"What about supplies? Weapons? Armour?"

"If given the materials, I can make all the weapons and Armour we need." said Smithy.

"Food?"

"It won't be hard to find food to feed the towns people, they do it everyday anyway. And we could get girls from the town to help me cook. That would be a great help," added Pepper.

"Any more objections Gunther?" asked Sasha.

"…No, I guess we will be able to do this. But even with all the willing towns' people, we still will not have the numbers to fight a real army."

"Well, according to the prophecy, we will. The other spellcasters and I are supposed to make a huge contribution which will guarantee us victory, even with a small inexperienced army. And I expect that Dragon and Spyro would happily fight. Spyro has fought alongside me on many occasions. So, if you count all the soldiers we can muster, lets just say two hundred, for example, plus myself and the other spellcasters, as well as two mighty dragons, I think it evens out the odds bit. And you don't necessarily need numbers to win a war. You need skills and intelligence. With the perfect strategy, we could take out the bulk of the army before they even get to the town."

"It sounds fantastic in theory, but will it work?" asked Jane.

"OK, I'm going to be honest here; there is a great chance that we could loose and the entire Kingdom will be destroyed. Our enemy are not your usual invaders, when they come, they will come and destroy everything in sight. This part of the country will become a wasteland. Everything will die. This is obviously a very very bad thing, and so we must avoid this at all costs. And the only way to do this is to defeat them and send them back to the fiery pit from which they came. Although fleeing does seem like a good option, especially considering the odds, there is too much at stake to just abandon the land. And if we do not stop them, then they will make their way to all the other kingdoms and destroy them too. We're not the only people at risk here. And it falls to us to essentially save the country. Any more questions?"

No one spoke. "Good. Forgive me for being rude, but I think I shall turn in for the night. See you all in the morning." And Sasha departed the Dining Hall and headed to her quarters.

"She does make a good point," said Jester.

"Indeed," agreed Jane, "The whole concept it quite frightening. It could even be bigger than 'The Long Siege'!"

"Scared, are you Jane?" sneered Gunther,

"Well, actually, yes I am. Aren't you?'

"I guess it is a bit frightening," Gunther quietly admitted.

"I say we all follow Sasha's lead and try and get some rest. The next few months will be very grueling and so it's best that we enjoy a good night's sleep while we still can. Good night everyone," said Smithy.

The rest of the group mumbled their good nights and also got up to go to bed. The rest of the people in the Dining Hall barely noticed the departure of the youths.

* * *

Rake lay in his hammock, thinking about what had happened that day. It was certainly eventful. Sasha's arrival had brought so many changes. And the way people were running about, frantically worrying about the war, the castle was hardly recognizable.

Through the window in his little house next to the garden, Rake could see the kitchens. There was still light coming from inside. Pepper was probably still cooking, preparing the next days breakfast before she went to sleep.

Suddenly, Rake was thinking about what Sasha had said. She was right. If he wanted anything to happen, he would have to tell her.

Rake was foolish to think that he could start courting Pepper without even telling her the extent of his feelings. After two years of subtle and not-so-subtle flirting, they were still in the exact same place. And it was time he did something.

Rake struggled out of his hammock bed and threw on the first clothes he could find. Then he walked out of his little house and headed towards the warm glowing light of the kitchen. Before he knew it, Rake was at the door. The trek from his house had been a lot less than he had expected. All of a sudden, he lost confidence. What was he thinking? Pepper would probably laugh at him. He was a fool to think that he could ever be loved. Stepping back, he accidentally kicked an inconveniently placed pot. The resulting sound was loud enough to disturb the birds sleeping in the tree several metres away. Mentally cursing, he was about to turn away when the door opened to reveal Pepper, looking exhausted, staring at him. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"…um…Hello Pepper…" Rake said nervously,

"What brings you to the kitchen at this time? Are you hungry?" she asked in a very un-Pepper-like way.

"Well, not, I'm not. I'm here to speak with you. May I come in?"

Pepper shrugged, "If that is your wish,"

Pepper let him in and Rake nervously obeyed. Once she had shut the door, Pepper turned to him and let her emotions take over.

"How dare you come here, in the middle of the night, just to torment me? After what you've done!" Pepper cried.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about. What did I do?"

"You! you've been parading around, courting that Sasha!" she spat out her name,

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Don't try to deny it, I saw you in the garden!"

"Pepper, we were just talking. I don't feel that way about Sasha. She's already got feelings for her friend back in her homeland. And I've already got some for someone too," Rake tried to explain.

Pepper look stunned. She wiped away the tears. "You do?" she asked quietly, "Who for?" She was afraid of what the answer might be.

"For…for you Pepper. I thought you knew, after all this time. I – I like you. A lot." Rake felt relieved to finally admit it.

Pepper was shocked. Surely she had always suspected this was the case, but speculation is a lot different than actually hearing it, in person. She was speechless.

'_Please say something_!' Rake silently pleaded.

"Really?" Pepper squeaked.

"Ah…yes, really,"

Pepper smiled. "Good. Because, I like you too Rake. And I have for as long as I've known you,"

Now it was Rake's turn to be silent. Without thinking, Rake leaned towards Pepper and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed scarlet.

Outside, in the bushes, Jester was sitting there, watching the whole scene unfold though the window.

"Jester, what are you doing in the bushes, at this time of night?" asked Jane, who had been coming back from guard duty.

"Shh, I'm watching Pepper and Rake,"

"Oh, what happened?" asked Jane, sitting down next to him, also trying to get a look.

"They just admitted their feelings for one another,"

"Well it's about time!"

* * *

**Maybe now you can see why i couldn't't change it. The first part is crucial, and the second part is adorable. Well, i thought it was adorable, anyway. If you want to send me a review saying how Sue-filled the chapter was, or that the cannon characters seemed OOC, just keep in mind that i'm already aware that it may be so. And perhaps i'm just too stubborn to go and change it now. Or perhaps i just think its best this way, in light of the situation. The characters are hardly going to act all 'pre-teen' now when they're well into their teen years, and when a big, destructive war is looming, well, it makes some people do strange things. Harry Potter is a fantastic example. And so, i'm going to pass any uncannonness and overbaringness off as plot devices and likely in their situation. If it's any condolence, just because i havn't written it, doesn't mean other people's lives don't still go on. I just havn't gotten to them yet. **

**And now that my tired rambling is over for the chapter, i would firstly like to thank you all for making it this far. It does mean a lot, even if i'll never know how many made it here, just as you shall never know how much it really means to me. **

**On a different topic, anyone seen Stranger Than Fiction.? it's an awesome movie, and my new fav. i greatly suggest you see it, if you havn't already. **

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a helpful and insightful review. Or a simple review consisting of a few positive words. Or quite the opposite. The choice is yours. Have a fabulous day!**

**Tiger-Cub684**


	5. SpiderCat

**A/N: Chapter 5. SpiderCat, SpiderCat, does whatever a SpiderCat does. ;D**

* * *

Chapter 5 - SpiderCat

Over the next few days, the castle had become buzzing with activity. News about Rake and Pepper had spread like wild-fire, and no-one was the least bit surprised. But their relationship was not the only thing on the agenda. The King had officially announced the coming war and the call for volunteers to fight was put out to the towns' people, and it seemed that many were already showing interest in defending their homes.

Everyone was so busy, that no-one noticed a sleek black, grey and white cat, slinking stealthily around, determined to fulfil her mission.

There were many places easily accessible to a young cat, which made Tabby's surveillance job easier. But sorting though normal human behaviour (no matter how bizarre) and something more suspicious or relevant to the investigation was proving much harder than expected. And she still didn't understand the need for humans to obsess over things so much. Like the Queen, who would spend hours with her embroidery, or the laundry maid who would wash the linens five times to make sure they were cleaner than soap, and the Jester who would mumble "Jane, Jane!" in his sleep. Humans were such peculiar creators.

As she lay sleepily on the branch on the big apple tree in Rake's garden, Tabby couldn't help but think of how hopeless her mission was. After a week of watching everyone in the castle, she had come up with nothing except a sewing Queen, a perfectionist laundry maid and a love sick jester. She would never find the spellcasters at this rate.

Suddenly, a little blue bird landed on the branch, and started to peck at some of the ripe apples, hanging next to Tabby's head.

"What are you doing?" she asked the bird, half sleep.

"Ah! I didn't see you there. Please don't eat me!" the bird pleaded.

"Oh please, I don't eat birds. Not little morsels like you anyway. Sasha would skin me alive if I did."

The bird relaxed and hopped closer to the cat.

"So, what are you moping about for then? If you're not trying to catch lunch." he asked.

"I'm trying to think, not that's it's any of your business. But in a way, I suppose it does concern you," she added, after a thought.

"What effects me?"

"There's a war coming." Tabby explained everything to the bird, the war, the prophecy, and her annoyance with Gunther.

"I don't know what it is, but it's just something about that boy that just makes me want to annoy him. It's addictive."

"Interesting. But annoying humans aside, what are you doing now that is making you so…mopey?"

"Oh right, I'm supposed to be looking for the spellcasters. But it's hopeless. I've searched the whole castle, and nothing."

"What about the town?"

"The town?"

"Yeah, the town has people coming and going all the time. If your spellcasters are going to be anywhere, I'd say they are in the town."

"You know, I hadn't thought of searching the town. Thanks little bird,"

"Please, call me Jay."

"Ok Jay, I'm Tabby. Thanks for your help,"

"You're welcome. If you need anything else, just look around. I usually stick to the royal garden. Plenty of worms!" and Jay the blue bird took off and flew away.

Tabby was still grimacing at the thought of eating worms, but at least the day wasn't completely wasted. So the young cat jumped down from the tree and went off to find Sasha and tell her what she had learned.

Jane was sitting on the castle wall, listening to Dragon go on about all the things Spyro had taught him about dragons.

"And he also said that in some places, dragons don't have wings at all! Imagine that!"

Jane replied sleepily, "That's amazing, Dragon,"

Dragon continued to talk, but Jane wasn't paying attention. She was too busy watching a certain blue-hatted boy trying to teach Princess Lavinia about the animals in the kingdom.

"Now, princess, try and guess what this is; the animal is furry – "

"Is it a rabbit?" interrupted Lavinia

"Ah, no, last time it was a rabbit. This one is different. Now, it's furry, and has four legs – "

"Are you sure it's not a rabbit?"

"I'm sure. It's furry, has four legs, a fluffy tail and - "

"It sounds a lot like a rabbit to me,"

"Please, Princess, I'm telling you it's not a rabbit. Perhaps if you let me finish my descriptions, you might be able to guess what – "

"It's a wolf."

"It's not – did you say wolf?"

"Yes. The animal you are describing is a wolf, is it not?"

"Actually, it is. I can't believe you guessed that already."

"Well, I _am_ quite smart." the Princess said matter-of-factly.

"You defiantly are, Your Little Highness."

Jane couldn't help but laugh. The princess had all the charm of an adorable little ten year-old, but it was all an act to hide her real intelligence.

"Jane, Jane, are you listening?" Dragon asked, dragging Jane back from the courtyard.

"…Oh, yes, of course Dragon, I'm listening. Some dragons don't have wings. amazing."

"No, I was telling you about the dragons who can breathe lightening instead of fire. What was so interesting that you were paying it more attention than your best friend, eh?"

"Oh nothing,"

Dragon turned his head to the courtyard. "Oh, I get it. You were looking at Jingle Boy, weren't you? HEY, JINGLE BOY!"

Jester looked. Jane tried to hide behind Dragon.

"JANE WANTS TO – OH, HI SASHA," Dragon yelled, drawing everyone's attention to the girl at the doorway.

"Hey everyone. Jester, Janes, Dragon, I've got news. Can we talk?" Sasha asked.

"SURE, JUST COME RIGHT OVER!" replied Dragon, still shouting.

"Dragon, will you please stop shouting? It's giving me a headache!" Jane pleaded.

"Oh, sorry Jane," Dragon grinned sheepishly.

When Sasha arrived at the wall, with Jester right behind her (unknowingly followed by the princess), she began to talk. "Ok, my cat had an idea, which she got off of a blue bird, that we should try looking in the town for spellcasters. So, Gunther and I were going to go there tomorrow and look. Did you want to come, Jane and Jester? it will be easier to search with four of us rather than two."

"What about me?" asked Dragon.

"You're free to stalk cows, if you want to. Otherwise, you can fly overhead and use your keen eye-sight to look for anything out of the ordinary. It's your choice." Sasha offered.

"Well, I do love cows, but I suppose spying on the townspeople will be fun."

"Good. What about you, Jane, Jester?"

Jane was still trying to work out how an idea came from a cat, who got it from a bird, but replied "I shall certainly be there. It sounds like much fun!"

"And I will follow the red-haired maiden, in this quest to seek yonder magic-weavers," said Jester poetically.

Jane blushed slightly.

"Excellent. I shall meet you then at the gates tomorrow, a few hours after the sun rises. Who knows how long it will take. It could be all day." and with that, Sasha turned and left.

"Jester, why do you always refer to Jane as the 'Red-haired maiden' and not by her name?" asked Lavinia

Jester jumped at discovering the princess right behind him. "Well, it is because she has red hair, does she not?" Jester blushed slightly at the young girls' persistence.

"Well yes, but you could just – "

"How about we get back to your lesson? Do you know what kind of animal is furry, has ears and – "

"It's a rabbit. You already did that one. Pick something harder, Jester,"

Jester chuckled and walked the princess back to their bench in the courtyard.

Jane turned to Dragon questioningly.

"I have no idea why jingle boy does as he does. Let's forget him and talk about the dragons who live in underwater caves…"

Jane turned to gaze once more at Jester, before finally paying Dragon her full attention.

* * *

**Ohh, a somewhat akward moment for Jester. What do you alll think? Sorry for the long update wait. It's school as usual. **

**Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers, as usual. You people make my story wonderful to work on!**

**R&R**

**Tiger-Cub684**


	6. Goodwater

_**A/n: Chapter 6, wherein the prophecy is questioned, flirting is had and cows are stalked. **_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Goodwater

Gunther toyed with the hilt of his dagger impatiently, while Sasha lent against the wall, trying not to doze off. They were waiting for Jane and Jester so they could begin the search for the spellcasters. Dragon was ready; he was sitting atop the wall, his tail waving back and forwards.

"Hey Dragon, you mind not doing that? It's making me sea-sick." Spyro pleaded. He had also decided to join the group.

"Sea-sick? I travelled on the great oceans for hundreds of years and I was never once sea-sick." Dragon exclaimed.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not as sea-hardy as you are,"

"But we're not even on water!"

"Nor are there two of you, but I'm seeing it anyway." Spyro replied, swaying slightly.

"You alright there, Spy?" Sasha turned her attention to her long-time companion.

"Nothing a little arsenic won't fix." he smiled cheekily.

"Poison is always the best cure," she agreed sarcastically.

"Poison?" Gunther asked

"Poison is healthy for some dragons, like the type Spy is. It's like the equivalent to fibre. Or chocolate. None of which I'm sure you would know about. But, trust me, it's good for him."

Gunther looked at her, questioning. "You are a very strange person." He quickly regretted begging so blunt. Gunther opened his mouth to apologise, but Sasha was faster.

"I know." she grinned wolfishly.

Suddenly, Jester and Jane came running up to them.

"Sorry we're late. Jane tried to walk out of her room wearing her normal armour. It took me a while to convince her that it would be better to wear less conspicuous clothing." Jester explained.

"A knight should never be ashamed to wear her status proudly among her people." Jane retaliated.

"Yes, but a knight should also have the wisdom to know when travelling in disguise is favourable to the quest."

Jane sulked.

"Quest?" Sasha asked

"Quest, journey, epic adventure, call it whatever you like. I'm going to write the greatest epic song ever after this war is over, regardless."

"That's all you bards think about, isn't it?"

"What else is there to think about?" Jester replied, smiling. "Besides, I see Gunther agrees with me in choice of clothes."

Gunther looked down at his own 'peasant' clothes, "….Of course, that is why I chose these clothes. To be less conspicuous…" His shifty eyes were ignored by Jester.

"And now, on to adventure!" he announced.

"We're only going into the town." Jane pointed out.

"Yes, but what will we find? It is that spark of the unknown that makes this all the more exciting. Onwards!"

"But –"

"I said Onwards!"

And so the group of teenagers, and two dragons, walked, and flew, towards the town of Goodwater.

* * *

Smithy was busy in his forge, hammering away at a sword. Although he had been repairing them for years, he had never actually made swords himself before, and was learning though trial and error. That was why there was a pile of failed sword attempts in the corner. He held up the red hot blade and plunged it into the tub of water. After it cooled, he tested it's endurance by hammering it once more, and then whacking his creation against the metal surface of a large old, steel, cart wheel. The sword broke in two. He swore. This was the seventh try, and still the swords were too weak. He sighed heavily, and resolved to try again. The entire kingdom was depending on him, after all. Smithy was disrupted from his thinking by a polite cough. He looked up to see a girl, a young woman, standing in the entrance.

It was the new laundry maid.

"Hello milady. What can I do for you today?" he asked as courteously as he could manage.

She giggled. "Please, Mister Smith, call me Mira."

Smithy smiled. "In that case, call me Smithy. What can I do for you, Lady Mira?"

Mira smiled, as obviously, his real name was not Smithy, but went on to her request none-the-less. "I was hoping you could fix something for me."

Smithy got up and walked over to Mira. "What would you like me to fix?"

"It's rather silly, I suppose, but, it is important to me," she reached into her pocket and pulled out an old necklace. The chain was tricky and decorative, and the amulet looked priceless. But the chain was broken in three places.

"It has been in my family for generations. It is usually kept in a box, to be safe, but I was trying it on, and it broke in my hands. Do you think you could fix it?"

Smithy thought for a moment. "Of course," he smiled, "These hands can do more than hammer swords and horse-shoes."

Mira blushed slightly, momentarily pondering some other uses for his hands, before remembering where she was. "So, you can fix it?"

"Come back at sun down, and it shall be done."

Mira giggled again. "I shall be there then. Farewell, Mister Smithy."

"Farewell Lady Mira." he smiled.

Mira departed and Smithy was left standing, looking at the place where she stood. "Jester was right; she is enchanting." he smiled to himself, and got back to work.

* * *

The town of Goodwater was bustling with activity. The townsfolk were seemingly ignorant of the looming war, and were getting on with their daily lives. Various merchants and street hawkers were selling their wares to the passing crowd, children were playing in the street, mothers were hanging out clothing and young girls were walking by, gossiping about that cute boy who's apprenticed to the candle maker. And though all the activity, nobody noticed the small group of teenagers, subtly searching the crowd around them, trying to find a hero.

"Did it ever seem odd to you that all the spellcasters seem to be women?" Jester asked Sasha.

"No, of course it's not odd. Women make better magic users; it's common sense really." she replied.

Jester looked sceptical, but supposed that he didn't really know very much at all about mages.

"What about other parts of the prophecy? They seem odd also." said Gunther.

"What parts?"

"Well, that part about the hatching, for starters. What does that mean? Is she supposed to be with-child?"

"It does sound like that, but then what does it mean about the hatchling bringing salvation to the fire-breathers?" added Jester.

"Look, you people may not understand it, but it makes perfect sense to me." Sasha lied, "Stop questioning the prophecy; the prophecy is never wrong!"

"But it makes to sense!" protested Gunther.

Sasha took a breath to argue, but Jane interrupted her. "How about we just accept the prophecy for now," she said, trying to avoid a huge argument, "I'm sure it will make sense once it has happened."

Sasha wanted to protest, but decided that Jane was right. Jester also kept quiet, for Jane's sake. But Gunther had more questions.

"Ok then, but what about the whole magic thing. What makes you a spellcaster? Other than talking with your animals."

"What's wrong with talking to animals?"

"Nothing, but it won't help us win the war, like the prophecy claims you're supposed to."

"You're wrong about that, but, if you must know, I have an elemental power."

The term 'elemental power' went right over Gunther's head. "Meaning?"

"I can control fire."

"What? Like a dragon? Do you breathe fire?"

"No, I don't breathe it; I can produce it using magic, and manipulate fire that's already there. And I can't be hurt by it."

"Right," Gunther was sceptical.

"Look, I'll show you back at the castle, but I can. And the other spellcasters will have similar powers."

"They can control fire too?" suggested Jane.

"Not fire, other elements. Like water or wind or plants."

"How will wind help us win a war?" Gunther mocked.

"Don't underestimate the power of wind. A hurricane could do a lot of damage in a battle situation."

"Yes, but – Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Gunther had been about to argue, but he had felt his coin purse get lighter, and with cat-like agility, he had reached out and grabbed the front of someone's shirt. The Cut-purse looked into Gunther's eyes.

For a moment, they just stood their. Suddenly, the Cut-purse shrugged out of Gunther's grip and fled into the crowd. Gunther still stood there, frozen.

Jane shook him. "Gunther, Gunther, wake up!"

Gunther shook his head and was back. "What happened? Where did she go?"

"She?" asked Jester.

"The thief who tried to rob me! What happened?"

"You just stood there, frozen. And she escaped." Jester told him.

"But how?"

"Possibly a moment of male weakness. Not many men wouldn't have gotten lost in her eyes," Jester said mockingly. Jane elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on people, we still have to find the spellcaster. Let's just keep moving." Sasha hurried the group.

* * *

Overhead, Dragon and Spyro had seen everything.

"Did you see what that shortlife did?" Dragon asked Spyro, on the edge of laughing hysterically.

"Gunther? Yeah, it was hilarious. Humans can be so strange, most of the time." Spyro agreed.

Dragon and Spyro laughed…for a while. Finally, Spyro took a deep breath. "Ok, well, we're not really seeing much from up here."

"I agree. And the town looks normal enough."

"Yeah, I think Sasha and the others should be fine without us."

"You make a good point. Do you want to go stalk cows?"

"Cows?"

"Only the most wonderful short-life animals ever."

"Ok, let's so stalk cows. We're not much use up here, anyway."

And so Dragon led Spyro off to the fields, to stalk the cattle that roamed there.

* * *

**Haha, Dragon and his cows. Well, there you go, more Spyro and Dragon. Are people happy now? they will be back, so don't fear. And did you see Sasha get all defensive? tense moments here. Well, i hope you all enjoyed that chapter. The action is really heating up, kind of...well, if readers are happy, then i am happy. So, why not send me a message telling me how happy you are? or not, but reviews are welcomed. Thanks to my fantastic reviewers, you guys are the coolest!**

**see ya**

**Tiger-Cub684**


	7. Lunch In The Forge

_**A/N: Chapter 7, wherein flirting is had and Jane takes on the city guards.**_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Lunch In The Forge

Pepper was busy in her kitchen. She didn't have to make quite so much lunch today, as most of her friends were out in the town today, but the rest of the castle still expected food. Rake was there, helping as usual. Now that they were officially courting, it was like a wall that had been between them had fallen down, and they had both moved on from childish flirting, to a more mature relationship. And it was surprising how long it hadn't taken to do so.

Pepper paused from her chopping to admire the sun flowers that Rake had given her. They were very elegant. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Rake looked up, but Pepper shook her head and went to let them in.

Mira stood in the door way.

"Hello, I'm Mira, the new laundry maid." she introduced herself.

"Welcome to my kitchen, Mira. Call me Pepper." Pepper let her in.

"Thank you. It's quite lovely in here."

"Thank you for saying so. Mira, this is Rake, the gardener. Rake, this is Mira, the new laundry maid."

"It's nice to meet you, Mira." Rake put down the chopping knife to greet her.

"Nice to meet you too, Rake." she replied, as polite as a court lady.

"So, what brings you to my kitchens?" asked Pepper.

Mira rung her hands. "Well, Smithy is fixing something for me, and I was hoping I could repay him a bit by bringing him some lunch." she explained.

"That is a wonderful idea. He really doesn't eat enough these days. Usually too busy working. And now it saves me or Rake from having to bring him food. I am quite busy myself."

"I'm glad it is helping you as well as him." Mire responded.

"Wonderful," Pepper prattled on, getting out food and putting it onto a tray. She poured a bowl of stew from the large pot on the fire. "Rake, could you pass me a loaf of bread?"

Rake obeyed. Pepper finished arranging the meal of stew and bread, with a mug ale. Then, thinking again, she got out a second bowl, mug and loaf.

"Why are there two?" asked Mira.

"One for Smithy and one for you," replied Pepper, winking, "He doesn't usually get the time to eat with others, so today will be a special treat."

Mira blushed.

Pepper handed her the tray. "Remember to eat the bread with the stew. It will taste even better that way. And wait for it to cool down. Now, off you go." Pepper shepherded Mira and the tray out of the kitchen. Obeying, Mira left and went down to the blacksmith forge.

* * *

In the forge, Smithy was busy working away on the necklace. It was delicate and took all his concentration to fix, without ruining the design. He had just finished repairing the second breakage in the chain when he heard a familiar polite cough. Looking up, he saw Mira in the doorway, once again.

"I thought I said sun down." he asked

"You did, but _I_ thought you might like to eat." Mira explained.

Smithy could smell Pepper's wonderful stew.

"I guess I could take a break." he replied, smiling. He went over to his table, cleared it of debris and junk, and indicated Mira to put down the tray. Moments later, they were sitting at the table, eating the stew together. Smithy ate heartily, as if he hadn't eaten all day. Mira kept looking up at him. _He is so cute_. She thought.

"So, Mira, where do you come from?" Smithy paused from his meal to ask her.

"I come from a town called Muttonshire. It's a small town in Kipperina, populated mostly by sheep farmers. So, we are quite famous for our mutton and wool."

"It sounds nice. Why did you leave?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, my father, who is a wealthy sheep merchant, had intended to marry me off to the eldest son of another sheep merchant. I'm my fathers' only daughter, you see, and I also have two brothers, but Father saw no use for me beyond marriage. The man I was to marry is five years my senior. His name is Lucas, and he is a very cruel man. I knew I could not marry him, and it's not like my father was dependant on our marriage; he simply wanted to be rid of me. So, I fled."

"That sounds quite terrible. I heard that some towns still have arranged marriages. The King ruled that all arranged marriages have to be willing for both parties, here in Goodwater."

"I know; that is partly why I came here."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Smithy smiled. Mira blushed slightly and looked away.

They continued eating in silence.

* * *

In town, the search was still fruitless. Jane and Sasha walked out of a herb shop to rejoin the others.

"I can't believe that we've searched more than half the town of Goodwater, and still there is no sign of the other spellcasters!" exclaimed Jane.

"I know. It's too bad the prophecy didn't give any instructions on how to find them." remarked Jester.

Sasha scowled. "The prophecy relies on intelligent people interpreting its instructions. If it was to be as clear as to name and locate the spellcasters, anyone could use it, including our enemy."

Jester raised an eyebrow at Sasha's bitter words. He supposed that she was just as frustrated as he was, and decided not to antagonise her any further.

"Come on people, let us not give up hope. We could still find them." Jane's optimism failed to lift the spirits of her companions, but they continued regardless. After another dreary hour of searching shops, asking people and overall observing the town, they came upon a commotion. Two of the city guardsmen were fighting to detain a young, brown haired girl. Gunther recognised it as the same girl who had tried to rob him, earlier that day.

"That's the cut-purse!" he pointed out.

"Are you sure?" asked Jane.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. That's her!"

The guardsmen had backed the girl into a corner. Her back was against a building. There was no way to escape. A large crowd had gathered to watch. It was over quickly. The girl put up a bit of a struggle, but was eventually captured by the guards. Jane didn't like the way they were rough-handling her. She did only look 14, after all.

"Guardsmen, what charges are you arresting this girl with?" she asked.

"We don't have to answer to peasants." replied on of the guards, rudely.

"Perhaps not, but you do have to answer to knights." she said proudly, before revealing her knight armour and sword, which she had cleverly hidden beneath her other clothes.

Jester smacked his forehead. "I should've known she would try and wear her armour somehow."

The guardsmen were stunned. The other one of the two replied. "We're arresting her with nine counts of theft and four counts of vandalism, Milady Knight." He had heard of there being a lady knight at the castle.

Jane frowned. Even if she was guilty of those charges, it was no reason to be so rough. "In that case, Sir Gunther and I will escort her to the castle, where she will be held in the dungeons, rather than the town prison. Do you have any objections to that?"

"No, Milady." replied one.

"None at all." said the other.

"Good then, I would thank you to hand her over and we can be on our way." Jane led the group back towards the towns' entrance, towards the castle.

"But Jane, what about the spellcasters!" asked Sasha.

"We can come back tomorrow. But this is more important right now."

Sasha was not happy. "How can you put this…street urchin before our mission?" she demanded.

"Look, I'm sorry Sasha, but we need to do this now. 'The enemy', which you still haven't told who they are, aren't going to be storming down our doorstep tomorrow. And civil justice is a part of my duty as a knight-in-training."

Sasha scowled, once more, but remained silent. But it was Gunther's turn to speak up.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, "She's a petty thief, leave her to the guardsmen."

"No Gunther, I won't let her be locked away in the town jail. She's only our age, and doesn't deserve the kind of treatment she'll get there. At least at the castle, we can monitor her treatment."

"She'll just be another mouth to feed, another burden on our reserves. At least the jail gets its supplies from the people."

"From their taxes, and how can you talk about one of our people like that? She's not a dog!"

"Don't say that as if dogs are less than people. I find that very offensive." Sasha added.

"Sorry Sasha. But she's coming with us, no matter what any of you say." Jane stood firm in her decision.

"I agree with Jane. I've seen the conditions in that jail. It's terrible. I wouldn't keep a dog-" he looked at Sasha, "I mean, a…tree in there. It's simply not good enough for…living things."

"You're only agreeing with her because you like her." Sasha muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said; Trees are living things too." she said, out loud.

But the group, plus the young cut-purse girl, headed back to the castle.

* * *

**Well, thats another chapter for you. Like it? great. I liked it. Cos it was fun to write. I especially am loving writing the scenes with Smithy and Mira. It's so adorable. I didn't used to like fluff so much. I suppose i like it now cos i'm older...I'll leave it at that, rather than go on about my personal desperation. Being single sucks. Anyhoo, thanks for reading, and review, if you want to. Thanks to everyone who did last chapter. You guys are the bestest. **

**See ya**

**Tiger-Cub684**


	8. Pumpkin and Onion Stew

_**A/n: Chapter 8, wherein there is food and strange noises. **_

* * *

Chapter 8 – Pumpkin and Onion Stew

The sun was setting in the west, casting a bright pink complexion to the sky. Smithy was still hammering away. Mira had left shortly after lunch, and he had finished fixing her necklace soon after that. He had then resumed making swords, and was finally achieving success. Smithy placed another complete sword in a row next to the others. He had made twelve so far, all strong enough to withstand more than the usual burdens of battle, and lightweight as not to weight down the soldiers. It was as if working on the fine, delicate art of a necklace had improved his sword making, somehow.

Just as he had finished another three swords, Smithy heard footsteps approaching his forge. He didn't need to look up to know who it was; he had been awaiting the sound of her delicate footsteps all afternoon.

"Hello Lady Mira," he greeted.

Mira smiled, echoing his enthusiasm, "Hello Smithy. _Now_, it is sun down."

"I know."

"And I believe that we had some kind of agreement."

"Indeed we did." He grinned.

She stood there, knitting her brow, wondering what he was up to. "Well…"

"Well, what?" Smithy was mentally laughing.

Mira was starting to get annoyed now. She opened her mouth to give him a lecture on impoliteness, when Smithy reached behind his work bench and pulled out a box. He presented it to Mira. She shut her mouth and looked at him questioningly. He gave her a look that said _Go ahead, take it_. Mira accepted the box, but looked sceptical until she opened it.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed, running her fingers over the delicate chainwork. It was better than before and looked brand new.

Smithy was overjoyed at her reaction. The way her eyes lit up and her cheeks turned pink made him feel strangely…elated. And he wasn't too sure why.

She looked up, her blue eyes sparkling, and replied, "Thank you ever so much!"

"You're welcome, Mira," he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Before he could do anything, Mira quickly came up to him and kissed him on the cheek before swiftly skipping out of his forge. Smithy was frozen, stunned at what had just happened. He suddenly blushed. The distant sound of Jester singing another one of his annoying ditties told Smithy that his friends were back from their mission. He tried, and failed, to remove the goofy look from his face before getting back to work.

* * *

Gunther muttered darkly as he led the thief down the stairs and into the dungeons. Dungeon was more of a title, rather than a description. Since the King had seen little use for them since long before his reign, they had become more a storage facility for all the extra junk that didn't fit anywhere else. But one cell was always kept empty, just in case.

Gunther struggled to find the right key to the cell, whilst still keeping a hand on the girl. After a few minutes, he found it. It took more time to turn the key in the rusty lock, but he did it, and gently pushed his prisoner inside, locking it after her. He stood back and sighed. "Well, it seems you may be in there for a while. Might as well make yourself comfortable." He gestured to the bench with cousins. The cell was more like a guest bedroom than a proper jail cell.

She remained standing there, at the door, with big brown eyes full of hate.

"Or you can stand there, fine by me, either way." Gunther went into the next cell over, which was open, pulled out a stool and positioned himself in front of the occupied cell. After a while, he went back and got a second one so he could put his feet up.

"That's better." he said, to no-one in particular.

The girl continued to stare.

"You know, I'm going to be here a while. I've got first shift in 'prisoner-watching duty'."

The girl's stare turned into a glare.

Gunther continued to talk, filling in the silence. "If I were you, I would be grateful to be here. It really is much better than the conditions in the town jail. Perhaps more lonely, but at least you get comfortable furniture and privacy. Other prisons won't give you that. And you also get me for company. Aren't you lucky?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

Gunther frowned. "What's your name, anyway?"

The girl hesitated, but answered, "Chloe."

* * *

Dragon was snoozing on the castle wall as usual, and was joined by his new best friend (other than Jane), Spyro, who was also fast asleep. It seemed that a day of stalking cows had tired both of them out considerably. Sasha was leaning against the wall with them, her mind fully focused on whatever she was writing. Jane and Jester looked on, while sitting at the wooden table outside the kitchens, waiting for Pepper and Rake to unveil her latest creation.

"What do you think she's made this time?" asked Jester.

"Well, last time it was a fig and radish pie. So, this time, it could be something along the lines of…kippers and cucumber omelettes."

"I don't know, she has been favouring her root vegetables lately. I'd say she's made a potato and apple pudding."

"Ok, who's ready for pumpkin and onion stew?" Pepper announced, walking though the door (held open by Rake), arms laden with bowls. Jane and Jester made faces, but smiled meekly as they accepted their food from Pepper.

She looked at them expectantly. "Well, go on."

"You know, Pepper –" Jester started.

"And be honest. I've been working on this all day."

Jane and Jester exchanged looks before bravely trying the foreboding stew.

Jane was surprised. "This is actually very good, Pepper."

"Yes, the onion compliments the pumpkin really well." Jester agreed.

"Why thank you, I'm glad you like it. Now I know the King will enjoy it for dinner tonight. I don't know what you were worried about, Rake."

Rake shrugged and followed Pepper back into the kitchen.

"Well, it's much better than the apple and corn soup she made that time."

"And that tomato and pear cake."

Suddenly, Dragon awoke and turned his head out to the forest. As did Spyro. Even Sasha looked up from her work.

Jane and Jester, however, were too busy 'having a moment', to realise the disturbance.

"What was that?" Sasha asked Dragon.

"I'm not too sure." he replied.

"Sounds kind of like a dragon." said Spyro.

"Another dragon? That's impossible. I've been the only one here for centuries." Dragon replied.

"Well, that noise came from something. Should we go and see?" Sasha suggested.

"Of course." said Dragon, getting to hid feat and leaping into the air. Spyro followed close behind, while Sasha made a mad dash across the courtyard and into the stable.

"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Jane.

"Heard a noise…could be dragon…" Sasha managed to yell back.

Moments after disappearing into the stable, she came back out, riding Tempest, bare-back, running though the still open gates and into the forest.

"Did she say there was a wagon?" asked Jester.

"I heard flagon. But how can you hear a flagon?"

"I don't know. Should we follow her?"

Jane looked to see Dragon and Spyro gone too. "Perhaps we should."

So Jane and Jester went into the stable, saddled a pair of horses and followed Sasha into the forest.

* * *

**Another chapter, another week. What does everyone think?**

**And if you have any theories as to who the spellcasters are, i'm all ears. not really. it's just as expression. lol. but feedback and theories are welcome. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Tiger-Cub684**


	9. What's That Noise?

**_Chapter 9, wherein hopes are lifted and dashed, and Chloe uses as interesting method to try and escape. _**

* * *

Chapter 9 – What's that noise? 

Sasha rode tensely, on her extremely swift horse. She only managed to hold on due to much practice. Spyro flew overhead, following Dragon, who was trying to track down the source of the noise.

"Dragon, do you know where you are going?" Spyro asked, yelling to allow his voice travel the distance.

Dragon stopped, flapping fiercely to stay in one place. "Ah…well no. It could have come from anywhere."

"Are you sure the noise would have travelled this far? We can barely see the castle from here."

Dragon looked back at the castle, only now realising how far they had indeed travelled. "I suppose not. But if there is another dragon out there, I want to find her."

"What makes you think it's a her?"

"Just a hunch."

"More like you wish it's a her."

"What are you implying?"

"Oh nothing." replied Spyro, unconvincingly.

"Hey, dragons, what are we doing?" Sasha asked from the ground, struggling to pull Tempest to a stop.

"We thought we heard a dragon –"

"We DID hear a dragon." Dragon interrupted.

"But we lost track of the sound."

"Oh. Too bad we can't ask it to say something again." Sasha said sarcastically.

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Dragon.

"Dragon, there is no way for us to tell the person we're trying to find to make more sound if we don't even know where she is. And besides, she's probably trying to hide."

"Oh, right. Why would she be trying to hide?"

"I dunno. But if she wasn't, surely she would have come to the castle by now, right?"

"Hmm, probably. What now?"

They looked at Sasha expectantly.

"Sorry guys, I've got nothing. The only thing we can do is make one last sweep of the forest as we head back to the castle, and hope that next time she says something, we'll be able to locate her."

Spyro nodded. He turned around and flew back in the direction of the castle. Sasha watched dragon for a moment. "You coming?"

"I guess so." he hesitated. Dragon sighed and followed Spyro, with Sasha following along the ground.

* * *

"Jane, I think we're lost." said Jester, for the fourth time. 

"Don't be silly Jester, we can't be lost. I've been in these woods hundreds of times."

"Yes, but with Dragon and his impeccable sense of direction."

"Oh quiet you." Jane shushed. She studied her surroundings. The forest around them was lush and green. A large river ran through the trees, winding down from the distant mountains and into the sea. She had often seen it when flying with Dragon. Suddenly, a large shadow passed over head. Jane looked up in time to see Dragon flying back towards the castle. She called out to him, but he didn't hear her. Moments later, Spyro flew after him.

"What -?"

Jester shrugged. "I guess they didn't find what they were looking for." he replied.

Moments later, they could hear horse hooves, beating fiercely, coming towards them.

"Sasha?" Jester suggested. Jane nodded. She looked into the distance as she listened to the horse gradually coming closer.

Suddenly, Jane saw something moving through the forest. It was fast. Very fast. The purple cloaked figure moved with amazing speed, and dived into the river. Jane rushed over to see where it went, but when she got to the water, it was gone. All she saw was trail of bubbles and disturbed dirt, clouding the water. The horse hooves continued to come closer.

"Jane, where did you go?" Jester asked frantically. Jane ran back to Jester.

"What is it?"

Jester pointed out in front of him.

A dark figure was racing in a flurry of hooves and dirt. It was rapidly approaching.

After a while, it began to slow. When it reached them, the horse was barely trotting. Sasha looked down at her friends.

"What are you guys doing out here?" she asked

"We followed you. Why did you run off like that?" Jane asked.

"Oh, we heard something, and we thought it might have been a dragon call. But it only called once, so we couldn't find it. Dragon was just so eager, he wanted to try and look anyway." Sasha shrugged.

"Another Dragon? I hope it isn't as loud as…I mean, how exciting." Jester exclaimed after Jane shot him a look.

"Indeed. I think Dragon's rather disappointed now, so try to be…sympathetic, Jester. Jane, you're his best friend, maybe you can cheer him up."

"I know just the thing." Jane smiled.

* * *

Chloe sat on her bench, leaning against the wall, studying her nails. She had been in the jail for almost two days. It had been very boring. She longed to be back on the streets, breathing in the smell of fresh bread, enjoying the chorus of merchants trying to sell their wares, tricking rich, fat purses out of their coins with her little card games. She was starting to suffocate in the confine of the jail cell. 

She eyed the red-headed knight on duty. Her nose was buried in a thick book, entitled _Swords and Arrows: A Guide to Battle_. She was completely dying of boredom. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The girl knight put down her book reluctantly and opened the door.

"Gunther. Is it time already?" Jane asked.

He nodded "It's been three hours. Was she any trouble?"

Jane looked at the prisoner. "No. Didn't say a word. Do you know when the King will address her? We can't keep her locked up forever."

"I don't know. I sent him several messages, but I'm afraid he's been unreachable. Too busy apparently. Maybe you will have better luck."

Jane nodded in agreement. "I'll have Jester relieve you in a few hours. I've got a lesson with Sir Theodore for the rest of the afternoon."

Gunther nodded and watched as Jane stepped out and shut the door behind her.

"So, how have you been, Chloe?" Gunther asked her pleasantly. As expected, she ignored him. They played this game every time. "You know, you _are_ allowed to talk to me."

Chloe continued to ignore him, choosing to focus on a particularly stubborn splinter in her finger.

"Suit yourself." Gunther replied, leaning back. He planned to get some sleep this shift, after spending all night on watch duty.

After a while of silence, Chloe thought of something ingenious. Gunther, her guard, was a man. Of course. She nearly slapped herself for not thinking of it sooner. She smiled cheekily. She wouldn't be stuck in the cell for much longer. Putting on her best pout and puppy dog eyes, she slowly eased herself down the bench and towards the barred door.

"Gunther?" she asked in a meek voice.

He continued to snore. He had fallen asleep.

_This will not do_. She thought. "Gunther!" she said more loudly.

The snoring was interrupted, but continued on.

Chloe took a deep breath. "OH NO, MY CLOTHES HAVE DISAPPEARED!" she shouted.

Gunther woke with a start. "What wrong?" he asked, looking around wildly.

Chloe smiled. This would be easy. "Oh Gunther, I am so very thirsty. Do you think I could have some water?" she asked, utilising a combination of pouting and puppy-dog eyes.

He took one look and quickly poured her a cup of water from the jug beside him. As he handed it to her though the bars, she reached out and grazed his hand "accidentally". He shivered. She took her water and drank it, never taking her eyes of him. "Thank you." she replied softly.

Gunther blushed slightly.

Chloe turned and grinned. She leant against the bars, her back to him, and began to unbutton her shirt. The white, long-sleeved blouse already had a neck line, but she removed more buttons until she got to the brown leather vest. Her neck-line had now plunged dramatically, showing adequate cleavage. She turned back to Gunther. His pupils dilated and his jaw dropped when he saw her new look.

She started to twirl one of her brown, curly locks around her finger.

"You know, _Gunther_," she said, putting emphasis on his name, "It is ever so lonely in here."

Gunther couldn't string two words together. He was stunned. She looked more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. It looked as if she was glowing, with a cloud of sparkles all around her.

"It would be awfully nice if perhaps, someone were to join me," she saw his hands hesitate, and move towards his belt where the keys were. She could see that he was fighting a battle between his duty and his loins. He needed something to tip him over the edge.

"Maybe _you_ could come in here, and keep me company?" she said seductively, batting her eyelashes suggestively with much practice.

That was all it took. Gunther jumped up to the cell door and fumbled with his keys. Chloe smiled triumphantly.

But just then, the dungeon door flew open, and Jane stepped in.

"Sorry to interrupt, I forgot my book – " She noticed what was happened. "Gunther!? What do you think you're doing? You can't let her out!"

Gunther froze. "I wasn't letting her out, I was going in." he replied, in a small voice.

Jane saw the look on his face, and realised what he was trying to do. She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Gunther, you really are quite silly."

He flushed. "What? No, wait, Jane, it's not what it looks like…or what I said. Ignore that."

"I can't wait to tell the others!" she cried, running out.

"No! Jane! Come back!" Gunther ran after her.

Chloe collapsed back on her bench, groaning in frustration. She had come so close to escape. Stupid red-head. She had to come in and ruin it all. A gleam of silver caught her eyes.

She saw that Gunther had dropped the keys, right out side the cell door. A glimmer of hope was ignited. She moved over there and tried to reach, but it was just a few inches too far away. She scanned her cell for anything that might extend her reach, but found nothing. She tried once more, but the keys remained out of her grasp. She hit the bars in frustration. She was never going to get out of the cell.

* * *

**I hope that was ok. I've never done a scene like that before. I think it was alright. Thanks for reading. And thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed last time. You guys are so awesome!**

**Please leave a review if you wish.**

**Happy New Year**

**Tiger-Cub684**


	10. Seeing Is Believing

**_A/n: Chapter 10, wherein Gunther is mocked, Jester is a fool and another Spellcaster is revealed_**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Seeing is Believing

Jane sat at the table outside the kitchen, and was retelling the story to her friends. Rake, Pepper, and Jester were all listening intently. Smithy was still busy in his forge. He rarely left, these days.

Gunther scowled. It wasn't fair. Chloe had tricked him somehow. He expressed this thought to the group.

"That's not unique Gunther, all girls can do that." Jester replied.

"Yes, you just had another 'Male Moment', where your better judgement was temporarily ignored in favour of something…more primitive." Sasha added.

Gunther blushed. Even though he was on excellent terms with these people, even going as far as to call them friends, they still would pick on him from time to time.

"Oh hush you. We shouldn't pick on him. It could've happened to anyone. Well, Jester at least." Pepper scolded.

"Hey! Why just me? Why not Rake, or Smithy?" Jester exclaimed

Everyone laughed. "Oh Jester, don't be silly. Rake is too in love with Pepper and Smithy is too much of a gentleman." Jane replied.

Rake blushed and Pepper squeezed his hand.

Jester scowled.

Pepper realised something. "Who's guarding her now?"

"No one." replied Jane.

"I am not going back there." Gunther said, firmly.

"I'll go. It was going to be my turn next anyway." Jester offered.

"You sure you can resist her feminine whims?" Pepper teased.

"Ha, Funny." Jester replied sarcastically. "I'll show you resistance." he muttered.

* * *

Jester made his way across the courtyard and into the castle, down into the dungeons. He hated going there. It was always eerily cold. He opened up the door, but was startled at what he found. The door to Chloe's cell was wide open, the keys swinging from the lock. And her cell was empty.

"Oh no, she's escaped!" Jester ran back to the others.

He told them of his discovery. Jane was the first to respond. "We must find her. Pepper, Rake, you check the courtyards and the garden. Gunther, go with Sasha and check the cell for any clues to where she could've gone. Jester and I will search the castle. We must act quickly. She can't have gone far."

And so everyone set out to look for the missing Chloe.

* * *

When Sasha and Gunther reached the dungeon, they found that it was Jester had described; Chloe was gone.

Gunther saw the keys in the lock and felt his belt, realising that they were his. He smacked his forehead in frustration. "I must have dropped the keys."

Sasha frowned. There was something wrong with this picture. Suddenly, the cell shimmered. It happened so quickly, that Gunther missed it, blinking.

"Hold on there, Gunther." Sasha told him, moving towards the cell. She came up to the door. It looked like a door, solid and metal. Experimenting, she reached out to touch it. Her hand fell right though.

"As I suspected. She isn't gone at all, Gunther, it's an illusion." she announced.

She heard someone swear profusely. Sasha put her hands to the real bars and heated them with her Fire magic. The illusion shimmered again and disappeared, revealing the cell as it had been before Gunther left, Chloe sitting scowling in the corner.

"How did you do that?" Gunther asked Sasha.

"Simple illusions can be cancelled out with other magic." she shrugged.

"And how did _she_ do that?" he asked

"My guess is that she's an Illusionist. It's funny; you wouldn't expect a street urchin to be able to wield magic."

Chloe hissed; there was no need to be insulting.

"Do you think she could be one of the Spellcasters of the prophesy?" Gunther quested.

"No, of course not. How could a street urchin be a mighty magic-user from the prophesy. It's impossible." Sasha quickly dismissed.

Gunther wasn't sure if she was right. Could a prophecy really determine between social classes? But Sasha seemed pretty sure.

"Well, we'll have to tell the others about it anyway."

"Alright. I'll watch her while you go to make sure she doesn't try any other tricks." Sasha replied, taking a seat on the vacant stool. Gunther nodded and left, leaving Sasha and a scowling Chloe, alone.

They sat in tense silence for a while.

"That was really clever, seducing Gunther. Would've worked." Sasha commented.

Chloe softened her expression. "Ah, thanks."

"You do that often?"

"You learn things, living on the streets. I've been seducing men since I was twelve."

"Wow, that's young."

Chloe shrugged. "I suppose. But it's what you have to do to survive. Especially if you want meat. Some shop owners are nice and give hand-outs, but the butcher only ever gave to the girls."

"You traded sex for food? How awful" Sasha was shocked.

"Oh no, it never came to that, well not for me. Others did, but I always managed to get around it."

"With illusions?"

"Sometimes." Chloe inspected her fingernails.

Moments later, Jane, Gunther and the others all came in.

"Is it true? Did she really use magic?" Jane asked.

"Well, it was only an illusion, but yes –" Sasha started.

"So, is she a Spellcaster?"

"No, but – "

"But she can do magic? What else is there?" Jane argued.

"Look, there's more to the prophecy than just being able to do magic."

"But she _does_ fit prophecy!" Jester interrupted.

Everyone turned to Jester.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

Jester cleared his throat and recited, "_The Spellcaster the third has a nature opposing her femininity. She is strong and valiant and will prove her place among men. Skilled in the devious arts, she will prove hard to determine at first, but will become a powerful ally in time."_

"How did you remember all that?" Pepper asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I'm a minstrel; it's my job to commit to memory many poems, stories and songs." he replied

"I still don't see where she fits in." Sasha remarked.

"Well, it takes some adaptation and interpretation, but look at her. When we first took her in it was hard to tell if she was a girl or boy. Sure, _now_ she looks more girly since she's bathed and made her hair all curly and shiny, but before, well, that's the whole '_opposing her femininity_' thing. And then there's the whole illusions thing, you know, '_Devious arts'?_ And right now, we're arguing. '_Hard to determine at first'_. It's all there. "

"What about the _proving her place among men_?" Sasha argued.

"That's obviously something that will happen in the future. I think she's pretty much a shoe-in for this while 'Spellcaster' position. We should hire her right away." Jester insisted.

All the others started to agree.

"Hang on, there's something else in the prophesy I haven't told you about yet." Sasha interrupted. "_The Spellcasters three, will be distinguishable by a token. With it they will save the land from the never-ending nightmare_."

"A token? Why didn't you tell us that earlier? It would've made the search much easier." Jane exclaimed.

"It wouldn't have made a difference. It doesn't say anything else about this token, let alone what it looks like, and I doubt the bearer would know what it is anyway." Sasha replied.

"Never-ending nightmare? How charming." Jester commented.

"What's your token, then?" Gunther asked Sasha.

Sasha rolled her eyes. Why didn't they all just listen to her? She reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace. On the necklace was a strange medallion. It was made of polished iron and painted with a thin layer of gold. It was circular and had an indented image of a flame on the middle. Small rubies were studded all along the outside edge. It glittered and shimmered in the torch-light.

"Wow, that's really pretty." Rake remarked.

"It's a family heirloom. I have a lot of them. But this one is defiantly relating to _this_ prophecy." she replied.

"How do you know that?" Gunther asked.

"Because whatever I do, I can't take it off until the prophecy is fulfilled. It's literally magically stuck to me. Tokens like this do that. _That's_ how I know."

Chloe pipped up with interest. "You know, that sounds a lot like mine."

Everyone turned to face her. Chloe reached into her shirt and pulled out a similar looking medallion, but hers was bronze with emeralds studding the rim, and the image was a crescent moon.

"Need any more proof, Sasha?" Jane asked sarcastically.

Sasha sighed, but didn't argue. It didn't shimmer, and she couldn't detect magic, so it wasn't another illusion. Chloe was indeed a Spellcaster.

"Well, what are we waiting for? She shouldn't be in a cell, like a common criminal. She's one of the saviours of our land, after all." Gunther spoke up.

So Jane let her out and they all explained the prophecy. Chloe, glad to be out of jail, agreed to join them, but Sasha was still unsure if she could be trusted. But they ignored her protests and set about to take Chloe to the King to inform him of the new development.

* * *

**And there it is, two spellcasters down, one to go. Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy (i know thats everyones excuse), but i did go away to America for a month, and now school's started again, and it's Yr 12. So, i doubt there will be any updates for anything of mine anytime soon. I assure you, i'm more upset at it than you are. **

**Well, i hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review. **

**All the best**

**Tiger-Cub684**


	11. Sombre Conversations

_**A/N: I know this has taken so long. Forgive me. I'm at Uni now. You wouldn't think it'd be as busy as yr 12, but it turns out that doing a science degree is one of the harder options out there. Great. Just what I need. I which I had chosen an english degree...**_

_**Anyways, here's the long awaited Chapter 11. Big thanks for Zombie Jesus (lol, I love the name) for reminding me to update. Don't worry, I'll finish this one day. I promise. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 11 – Sombre Conversations

Sasha sat with her back against the wall, fiddling with the medallion in her hands. Her room was silence, save for the crackling of the warm fire in the hearth. Kel slept soundly at her master's feet. The black and white dog had sensed Sasha's unrest when she returned for the evening and knew that she needed some time to think. Tabby entered the room through the open window, elegantly jumping onto the bed and then to the floor, weaving her way to the sulking human. She rolled her eyes as she saw Kel snoring on her back.

"What troubles you, Sasha?" The cat asked in a soothing voice. She knew how to deal with these situations.

Sasha sighed. "It's the whole Spellcaster situation. The others seem convinced that we've found one."

"Isn't that excellent news?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I'm not convinced that she is. I mean, she's a street urchin, for crying out loud!"

"And what would her past as a street child have anything to do with the prophesy?"

"Well…because great Heroes aren't supposed to come from the gutter, they're supposed to – "

"Come from where, exactly?"

"I dunno, wealthy families or something."

"Oh really. Name five Heroes which have come from wealthy families, or indeed, anyone not in the lowest social class?" Tabby asked

Sasha didn't reply.

"Sasha, I don't know what's gotten into you. It's not like you to be so prejudiced against other people, and especially not those from more unfortunate backgrounds. And remember, you're not exactly from any 'High and mighty' family either; just a normal, middle class family in an ordinary town. You've no reason to be so sceptical, especially when Chloe seems to fit the criteria."

Sasha sighed in defeat. "I suppose you're right. I guess I'm just stressed. And it just seems a bit too easy to have found her so quickly."

"Just because you're run into some unexpected luck doesn't mean you should doubt it. Just be glad it happened and move on. Not everything is too good to be true." Tabby said wisely.

Sasha smiled. "Since when did you get so wise?"

"I've always been wise. You just never normally listen." She replied indignantly.

"Indeed. And how did you know about Chloe? I didn't mention her name."

"You know me, I've been watching over you all as usual. And my new friend Jay has been rather helpful too."

"Who's Jay?"

"A blue-bird. He's rather talkative."

"And you didn't try to eat him?" Sasha asked, amused.

"No, I would never eat a blue bird. They're too small. Not enough meat on them for a snack."

Sasha laughed.

"So, do you have any ideas about the remaining hidden spellcaster?" Tabby asked.

"Nope, no idea whatsoever." Sasha replied.

"Well, now that you're not being so elitist about it, maybe it will be easier with a bigger number of possible candidates. Who knows, maybe you've already met her."

Sasha looked critically at the cat. It was an interesting thought; maybe the other spellcaster _was_ someone they already knew. But who?

"Well, whoever it is, I'm sure we'll find her eventually." Sasha yawned. "I think I'll go to bed now. Thanks for the help, Tabby."

"No problem," the cat replied, moving closer to the fire and settling down at a good distance, curling up on the soft rug.

* * *

Gunter found himself leading the former prisoner once more. But this time it wasn't to a dungeon; it was to her new quarters in the castle. She had been placed in the same wing as where the other youths stayed, in the spare room nestled between a storage cupboard and Jester's quarters. They arrived at their destination and Gunther fumbled for his keys, unlocking the door. The room hadn't been occupied in years.

Chloe looked around at her new home. It was larger than the cell, and certainly nicer than her home in the abandoned barn, back in the town. There was a bed, a cupboard, a desk, window to the courtyard, and even a fireplace. She smiled and sat on the bed, dropping the bundle of her belongings (which had been previously confiscated) onto the floor next to her.

"It's really nice." She commented.

Gunther was surprised to see her smiling so sincerely for the first time. Perhaps he had been too quick to judge the girl before.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then. Pepper is serving dinner in a few hours. My friends and I usually eat separately from the rest of the court. You're welcome to join us if you want," he offered.

Chloe smiled again. "Sure, that sounds great."

Gunther nodded, "Meet us at the bench on the other side of the garden, then. You can see it clearly from the doorway." He said, before turning to leave.

A sly smile crept onto Chloe's lips. "Hey, Gunther?"

He turned around, and was startled once more at what he found.

Chloe had undone her buttons again and was sitting very suggestively. "Thank you," she said softly, batting her eye lids.

Gunther blushed and ran out, Chloe's wild laughter following him.

Chloe smiled once more. This was going to _very_ interesting.

* * *

Smithy was in his forge, as usual. He looked proudly at the large pile of swords, all gleaming silver, sitting proudly up against a wall. His finest work yet. The King had just left, after coming to see his progress. He had been very pleased. In just a week he had managed to forge just over almost a hundred swords. Smithy had surprised himself. But he had found it soothing after a while, to immerse himself into the steady routine of folding and hammering hot iron. Pig had been exhausted from all the running on the wheel to keep the fire hot enough, so he had decided to send her on a well deserved break for a few days. He watched as she slept calmly on her pile of straw in the corner.

Smithy heard light footsteps as someone approached his forge. He turned to find Mira. He hadn't seen her for a few days now, so was glad that she had come.

"Hi," he greeted warmly.

She smiled, seemingly radiant in her laundry-maid's dress. Smithy was surprised to see her wearing the necklace he had mended, the golden amulet gleaming. She looked beautiful.

Mira giggled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic." She suggested.

"A picnic?"

"Yes. You've been busy here working away all week; I thought you might like a break."

"Well, I was going to start working on the armour…" he began, before changing his mind, "but it would be nice to get out for a while."

"Wonderful," she said, "Let's go then. I found the prefect spot in the forest, not too far from here."

Smithy took off his lead apron and followed her out, out of the castle grounds, and into the peaceful serenity of the forest.

* * *

It was dinner time and Pepper was just bringing out the bowels of stew when Chloe arrived. Jane greeted her warmly, indicating for her to sit next to her. She inched closer to Jester to make room. Sasha sat opposite them, next to Rake and Gunther. The table had been extended once more in the past few days, to accommodate the new additions. Sasha studied Chloe carefully. It was hard to deny that she fit the prophecy well. But her pride prevented her from admitting her mistake.

"Where's Smithy?" she asked, trying to change the conversation from its previous topic; who could belch the loudest.

"I think I saw him walking into the forest with that new laundry maid earlier," Pepper reported,

"He's with her again? If I didn't know any better, I'd say old Leatherlegs like like's her," Dragon interjected from his usual place on the garden wall.

"Smithy and the laundry maid? I dunno. I doubt Smithy's really the courting type," Jester mused, grabbing a roll for his stew.

"Don't be silly. _Everyone's_ the courting type," Jane replied,

"Don't presume you know what everyone is like," Gunther added, stealing a glance at Chloe before turning back to his dinner. He couldn't get the image of her from before out of his head. And it was driving him mad.

"Isn't this the first time in a week that Smithy's left his forge?" Sasha asked,

"Yes, I believe it is," Jane replied,

"Then he definitely likes her,"

"How can you be so sure?" Rake asked,

"How many times have you guys tried to get him to come out? I mean, you're his friends, and if even you couldn't stop him from his work. But she could; it's got to mean something." Sasha explained,

"Maybe he's just done for the week and wants a break," Pepper suggested, "You all know how I can never be pulled from the kitchens until I'm done,"

"Yeah, but you'd think that if the work was that important, nothing would keep him from it. Not that I'm complaining. Smithy's been going a great job on those weapons, but if he keeps working at that rate he'll work himself to death. And a dead blacksmith isn't a very productive one," Sasha concluded, before adding,"…plus, he'd be dead. And that's not good…"

"Yes, I daresay we'll be needing everyone to help in the war. Hear that people; no-one is allowed to die before the first battle," Jester joked.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Gunther muttered dryly.

"I'm glad you can joke about it. Because I've been in real wars before, and it's not pretty. I'm just glad we have all this time to be prepared, but what is just as important as being physically prepared is being mentally prepared. The battle field isn't like sparring or training. It's kill or be killed." Sasha said sombrely.

Dragon broke the silence, "You really know how kill the mood, don't you?"

"Well, I hate to remind you all about the horrors of the coming future," she replied sarcastically, "but there's no room for hesitation when you're facing a six-foot burly man wielding a battle axe, especially when there's over a hundred others like him just meters away. And that's _if_ our enemy is human. If they're not, it could be even harder,"

"…so you don't even know if our enemy is human? I'm no warrior, but isn't that kind of an important strategic detail?" Jester replied, in all seriousness.

Sasha looked away, "Admittedly yes. I'm afraid I've been too preoccupied with this whole spellcaster thing to think about finding all that out."

"Well now that you've got me, shouldn't you be looking in to things like that? The rest of us can look for the last spellcaster," Chloe suggested suddenly.

Sasha studied the girl cautiously. She didn't want to admit it, but it was a good idea. "Fine. I'll get to work finding out as much as I can. But that means the rest of you will have to work really hard in finding the last girl. It would be nice to have everyone assembled in time to train properly," Sasha agreed, "Oh, and that reminds me, the rest of you who aren't familiar with combat will have to start learning,"

Pepper, Rake and Jester looked alarmed. "_We'll_ have to fight?" Jester asked,

Sasha nodded. "I'm afraid so. We'll need everyone,"

"But isn't that what you spellcasters are for?"

Sasha shook her head. "Ideally it is, but just because a prophesy says we're going to single-handedly defeat an entire army doesn't necessarily mean it's going to come true. Not all prophesies happen as they're supposed to. We'll do what we can, but you lot will have to learn at least some basic archery to cut down anyone we miss on the front lines. And you'll need to know how to defend yourselves if we fail."

"I think I liked it much better before all this impending doom," Pepper remarked.

"I'd agree with you. But we can't change the future…well, we can, but not in that way. But don't worry. I'm sure it'll all be ok. If we're lucky, the army will consist of zombies; then Dragon can just fly down and torch them all."

* * *

**So that's all for now. I'll try and update in the nearish future. I've got holidays coming up. In about 7 weeks (after my exams). Maybe I'll get some more done then. Fingers crossed. **

**R&R. Reviews help me update faster.**


End file.
